The physical size of an inkjet printer ink pen directly affects the size and cost of the printer. (An ink pen is also commonly referred to as an ink cartridge or an inkjet printhead assembly.) The bigger, higher performance inkjet pens used in some high end office printers require extensive structure and actuators to properly position the pens in the printer, enlarging both the size and the cost of the printer. The ink filtering and pressure regulating components in the ink delivery system in higher performance ink pens are some of the bulkiest components in the pen. These components are embedded in the body of the pen and, therefore, contribute to a large part of the pen size. By reducing the size of the ink filtering or the pressure regulating components, or both, the size of the pen may be significantly reduced.